


Daddy's Princess Punished

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Season 1 age Quinn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Glee Kink Meme Prompt: Quinn/Russel - noncon, punishment, spanking, slutshaming, crying, begging, anal --Russel catches Quinn doing something like making out with a boy (or girl) or maybe masturbating and he flips out. He spanks her mercilessly, maybe using an implement like a belt or a hairbrush, until she's a sobbing mess. All the while he's berating her for being such a slut. He starts she probably wants his dick too, she's probably dying for him to fuck her, etc., and telling her to beg him for it. She doesn't want it at all, but eventually she does beg him to fuck her just so the spanking will stop. And so Russel takes his hysterically crying daughter's virginity.And he likes it, so he starts engineering reasons for her to need to be punished.After a few times, Quinn starts begging for him to fuck her really early hoping to get it over with quicker. But Russel figures out what she's up to and so he fucks her ass instead, with minimal prep.Bonus if Quinn ends up pregnant.Don't want Quinn to ever want or like it. I'm fine with bleeding but it's not necessary.





	1. The First Time

After a long day at work, Russell Fabray always looked forward to coming home to see his family. Not his whore of an ex-wife, she had left him years ago for the town butcher, but his sweet little daughter Quinn was the light of his life. The apple of his eye was beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman, 16 years old and already a varsity cheerleader. She was smart as a whip too and would make a good wife for someone one day, unlike her mother.

Or so he thought until the day he got home and saw his little Princess kissing some horny boy at the kitchen table.

"What is this?!" he shouted in the little shit in a football shirt bolted for the door. He was gone in a moment, leaving Quinn sitting at the table, still flushed, lips swollen and wet.

“Daddy, why did you...Ow!” she cried as he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of her seat. “Daddy, stop, you’re hurting me!”

“I thought I raised you better than this!” he seethed, seeing red. “But then I see you’re just as much of a slut as your mother. Spreading your legs for every cock in town….”

She shook her head frantically as Russell sat on the sofa and pulled her down over his lap. “Lies only make your whoring worse,” he snarled, flipping up her tiny skirt and bringing his palm down hard on her round ass. “Dirty...Little...Slut.” he punctuated each word with a punishing slap. “I should have known better. You can’t help it, can you? You’re probably sorry there’s nothing rammed up your drippy little twat while I spank you!”

Quinn sobbed and kicked, thrashing on his lap as she denied everything, but Russell saw through her lies. Taking the leather bound Bible from the side table, he began to spank her with the Good Book. “Filthy slut...I bet you’re wishing for my cock right now! Probably finger fuck your sloppy cunt at night, wishing Daddy would fuck you! If you ask nice, maybe I will. Do you want Daddy to fuck your slutty cunt?”

Shaking her head, Quinn begged for him to stop, words hitching with each panting sob.

Incensed, Russell only spanked her harder. “Oh, so you’ll slut it up for any acne pocked shit and you think Daddy will buy your prissy act? Guess your punishment will just have to continue until you decide to stop lying!”

For a good 30 minutes, he walloped her ass, ripping her panties off as she kicked and screamed. The perfect little cheeks glowed angry, hot red and his hand and arm ached, but he continued until he heard the magic words.

“Stop, please!” she wailed, hysterical and trembling. “Please….Please fuck me, Daddy!”

That was all he needed to hear.

His little princess was admitting to being a whore.

Filled with rage, Russell tore the rest of her cheerleading uniform off and flung her face down on the couch. She was still squirming and crying as he climbed on top of her and pried her legs apart to reveal her bald little slit. The sight made him growl, as there was no reason she’d bother to shave down there unless she was fucking around.

His hands were shaking as he opened his pants, fishing out his achingly hard cock and stroking it a few times before he lunged forward, mashing the blunt head against Quinn’s opening. The girl whimpered and cried into the pillows as he forced his way inside, battering her tender walls carelessly. His hips churned relentlessly, slamming against her round ass again and again.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you weren’t a slut like your mother,” he hissed, panting against Quinn’s neck. Fuck, she felt good, hot and tight, her cunt clutching at him. She was a bit wetter now, making this easier and proving to him that the little slut was enjoying herself. “Daddy has to punish you….”

His voice trailed off as his orgasm hit and he groaned. It had been so long since he fucked anyone this attractive and he was a little embarrassed at how quickly this was over. Russell’s cock pulsed as he dumped his cum deep in his little girl’s tight teen twat, not caring that she was still crying softly, the fight seeming to have gone out of her as she lay under him.

“Don’t make Daddy punish you again,” he breathed as he climbed off of Quinn, leaving her laying there, cunt leaking pink tinted cum onto the couch cushions.

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, he meant for it to end there...but Quinn kept acting out.

Bad behavior needed to be corrected.

Every time, she wailed and fought, but every spanking ended with her begging him to fuck her. She just couldn’t seem to keep off of Daddy’s cock and every time she broke sooner, admitting to her perverse desires.

To make matters worse, the little whore had begun cumming nearly every time he had to punish her. No matter how much she cried and begged, her convulsing, wet cunt and breathless moans spoke the truth.

That was when he had taken her tight little ass for the first time. 

About 4 months after discovering what a filthy little cock loving slut his little girl was, Russell climbed off of her, breathing hard after her nightly punishment. Obviously, she’d been doing something extra naughty today, because he’d had to fuck her twice already and her cunt had been soaked before he even touched her.

Looking down at the naked girl, He commented, “You’re getting fat again.”

That just made her cry harder.

Another few weeks and it was clear he’d been mistaken. The little slut wasn’t getting fat, she’d gone and gotten herself knocked up.

“Pray for forgiveness!” He demanded, pounding into her from behind as he forced her to kneel. “The little bastard in your belly will ruin you. No one wants a slut who doesn’t even know who fathered her child!”

Quinn let out a pathetic little moan and Russell pulled out of her cunt, slamming back into her now well used asshole in one smooth stroke. That made the bitch yelp and he snorted. 

“Still trying to pretend this isn’t what you want?” He growled, going tense as he came, pumping a load of cum into her bowels. “You love this. Look at you, making your own Daddy fill your shitter with his seed.”

He pulled out of her with a wet slurp, then reached over to pick up the large wooden rosary beads from the couch. Slowly, he pushed the beads into her leaking asshole until only the cross and a bit of the cord dangled between her legs. “Go do your homework, slut.”

Russell watched as the sniffling girl crawled off. She was still naked, he had stopped allowing her to wear clothes in the house and he shook his head at the sight of her spreading hips. She had been so slim and toned that the changes the baby made were obvious.

What he was going to do with her now, that was less clear.

* * *

Obviously, God saw fit to provide him with an answer. While Russell had no desire to go live among the riff raff in Sokolvania, he did like the promotion his company was offering for him to relocate. Then, when he looked the country up, that sealed the deal.

Women had basically no rights in Sokolvania. As Quinn’s father, he would own her. There were no laws against incest and she was well over the legal age.

The next day, he picked her up from school and drove to the airport. Quinn wept softly for the entire flight and didn’t even thank him when he fucked her fat ass in the bathroom. 

She would pay for that disrespect later. 

As soon as they landed, they were met by a processing official. Russell handed in his paperwork as well as Quinn’s, which identified her as his daughter and whore.

“You are a lucky man!” The official complimented as Quinn was stripped of her soft purple dress and underwear and forced into a hooded brown robe. It was a dark brown, marking her as a whore, while respectable women wore beige. Despite its shapelessness, Quinn’s belly and tits strained the thin fabric. 

Russell didn’t contradict him, merely led Quinn out. Their driver took them to the large home the company provided and warned, “Remember not to let her out alone.”

“I won’t,” Russell said with a smirk. Quinn would be trapped in the house unless he took her out. Any woman caught out unescorted was subject to public humiliation in the form of a gangrape in the square. “My whore won’t be going anywhere...unless she gets too horny. Do you want to be the town rape toy?”

Quinn shook her head frantically, making both men laugh.

That night, Russell christened his new home by fucking his heavily pregnant daughter-whore on the porch with their new neighbors watching in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
